Spectral analysis of fluorescence signals is a common tool used in many different fields of life science. One example of spectral analysis using a spectral microscope is flow cytometry, which may be used for detection and analysis of particles in immunology, molecular biology, and/or cancer detection, among other fields in the life sciences. Spectral analysis in a flow cytometer may provide multiple physical and chemical characteristics of particles.